


Seasons

by SwimmingTiger



Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 09:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14102496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwimmingTiger/pseuds/SwimmingTiger
Summary: i couldn't just leave Miranda with that rough back story and summer...





	Seasons

The thing about the area of Jorvik that Miranda had chosen to live while working as a stable girl slash "den mom"... was that it reminded her _just_ enough of home to keep her from being overcome with homesickness. The weather over Moorland stables was very San Diegan- warm, sunny, with a scattered puffy clouds almost daily. It was as green as the semi-rural area where she and her boyfriend Jamie were renting a house, but the sky was bluer. The seasons, as far as she could tell, hardly changed. It was one of the things that made her feel at home here. That and her newly purchased horse, Silvershade. And the other stable girls, of course. And James, her video game buddy. And Marney, who she traded potato recipes with. And she loved chatting with Maya, and Mrs Holdsworth equally, even though they were so much younger and older than she. 

She felt welcome and at home with her new friends, but there were still plenty of times when she longed for _home_. The townsfolk, like her clients back home (whom she did NOT miss), were a messy bunch- there were plenty of chores and favors to keep her mind off things. Miranda was not lacking in distractions in the least. Still, every now and then she'd be riding around, and she would feel a cool breeze, and stop to look up at the sky, and she'd think of Jamie. Silver would usually be kind enough to pause, and allow her a moment to collect herself. It was more often, and more painful, that the thoughts of her daughter caught her on their daily hacks- Miranda would be overwhlemed with memories of her little sunshine with her dimpled chin, her crazy red hair, her giggles, her hugs- and then Silver would pull over, and glance around as if he were aware of her fragile state. It was during one of these moments that she began to wonder about how long it was til the next court date, when she could appeal for custody. And it was at _that_ point that she realized she'd lost track of time, and didn't realize how long she'd been here. 

Deep in the middle of the Hollow Woods, she stopped and looked for clues or signs that the season had changed, but it was only a degree or so cooler than when she arrived in the summer. The trees were green and lush, and she had the impression that in these woods, drenched in magic, that likely wouldn't change. Back at home she kept a little appointment book, but here it was all but abandoned in her cozy dorm room, buried under new clothes and old unused sketch books. 

She turned Silver towards home, dodging the stupid purple SUV as they cantered down the road between Steves and Barneys. As she passed the Blacksmiths, she slowed Silver slightly and took a deep breath- enjoying the smell of the large wood fire Conrad kept. There was another scent, one that knocked her for a loop. It smelled like Jamie... She knew that it was mostly the deodorant he used, and that it was likely just some other dude wearing it, but it gave her the knot in the pit of her stomach anyhow. She parked Silver in the corral outside of her room, and gave him a kiss on his velvety nose. Once in her room, which she noticed was due for a good cleaning, she glanced at the calendar on the wall- hadn't been changed since August...

August, that was when she had deliberately tried to lose track of time. That was when Tim... She shook her head. It seemed like ages ago. Her phone vibrated with a text message and she popped herself on the forehead. _Why didn't I just check my cell_? She pulled the smart phone out of her pocket. _Cause I barely use it anymore._ She and Jamie had been so discouraged by the poor service and difference in time, that their communication had been mostly through instant messaging, in the wee hours of the night. There was a notification of the incoming text that was taking forever to load. It often did that with overseas messages. She pulled down the menu and glanced at the date.. October 1st. 

"Its... October already??" She sunk onto the bed. The good news was, she was only three months from being able to request another court hearing. The bad news was... She looked through the wavy panes of glass at Silver, who was peering back at her through the window. How would she be able to leave? She had work here, and good friends. Back in the states, she had Jamie, whom she loved very much, and a daughter she couldn't see. But there she had no work, and stayed home taking the odd and infrequent consultations and trying to write. Here she had many jobs, fulfilling ones. She had a _life_. It had become comfortable so quickly that in spite of her homesickness, she hadn't thought about leaving anytime soon. 

Silver nickered, tossing his mane impatiently. They were going to go try and find the observatory today, before she got distracted. Miranda closed the door to her room behind her, and grabbed Silvershades reins. She waved at Jenna, the stable manager, who was sitting on an old barrel, eating lunch.  

"Ey Muranduh!" Jenna called. "Dinnd no you ere 'avin comp-ny!" She tried. 

"Pardon?" 

Jenna tried to swallow her egg toast and coughed. "Conrad!" She choked between coughs, and pointed towards the blacksmiths. Miranda whacked her on the back. 

"You ok?" 

Jenna nodded and made the international symbol for 'I just need some water' as she headed towards the Stable office. Miranda climbed onto Silvershade, wondering what Conrad wanted. It had been a while since they had spoken. Miranda had a small crush on him when she arrived, and often starting rambling while in his presence. It was flirtatious early on, but he'd gotten weird, and mentioned his age and their age difference often enough that she eventually dropped it. 

But as she turned Silver towards the gate, she was met with a strange sight: a man on horseback. 

Sure, plenty of men ride, but around Moorland she could count the resident males on her left hand. There was Thomas, his son Justin, and John the stable carpenter, and Josh the cowboy, but this guy was clearly none of the above. She squinted at the man, who didn't appear to be a seasoned rider, and looked like he was gauging his height from up top a dappled grey horse. _Oh they gave him Bullet_. She thought to herself. _Makes sense, he's a big guy. In fact, if he had a beard_ , she mused, _he'd be a dead ringer for_.... the man looked up and in her direction. 

"JAMIE!??!" She screamed, practically falling off of Silvershade. 

At this the man, who was in fact her boyfriend, carefully dismounted the grey, just in time to catch Miranda as she flew across the yard and into his arms. Julie was nearby and Miranda could hear a sarcastic _awww_ as Jamie brushed her hair back, held Mirandas face in his hands and kissed her tenderly. A few of the girls echoed the sentiment. Miranda blushed and hugged him tight, hiding her face in his neck. She took a deep breath. _I thought I smelled you_. 

"What on earth are you doing here? Julie! This is my boyfriend, Jamie!" She introduced him to some of the girls,. "Did you meet Mr Moorland, my boss? He's over here. And that's my horse, Silvershade, he's awesome! When did you get in? Where are you staying? Any news from ZoZo? Has she been able to get in touch with you? Her texts keep getting eaten by my phone." Miranda had grabbed him by the hand and was pulling him through the yard. She was asking questions so fast he didn't have time to react. Miranda pulled him on, wanting to show him off to everyone. 

"No, I haven't met your boss. Stopped by the blacksmith though. He's got a nice little set up here, kinda like what I wanted to do back home. And I met Jenna, she's pretty cool. And some of the girls over there..." He gestured towards the Bobcat girls, who were in a small tight group, cooing over something or other. Miranda figured someone had gotten a new pet. Or outfit.

"Oh them." Miranda waved them off. "They're silly." She gazed up into his green eyes, still in disbelief that he was in Jorvik. 

"oh? I dunno. They were pretty nice about babysitting." Jamie said, squeezing her hand as they walked toward the knot of girls in pink. 

"Baby...sitting?" Miranda was puzzled, and even more so when Loretta waved at him and called them over. 

The little knot dispersed and right in the middle, wearing a small but still too big Bobcat girl jacket and helmet, was her daughter- Zoe. 

"Mum!" The little red head squealed, dashing towards her, and Mirandas eyes filled with tears. She knelt to the floor and was almost knocked backwards by the force of the childs' hug. She kissed her face and pushed back the helmet to kiss her puppy smelling head. She wanted to ask "how" but was crying too hard. The rest of the Bobcat girls "aww'd", though sincerely this time, and Tan came forward to offer her a tissue. Miranda was surprised to see tears in her eyes as well. 

"Your little girl is SO cute. Oh-em-gee!" She and Jamie helped Miranda up and Tan patted the younger girl on the head. "We'll get you a better fitting one K Zoe?" She smiled. " _She_ really _missed you_ " She mouthed to Miranda, walking backwards towards Loretta. 

"How..." Miranda started to ask but Josh appeared, leading a painted brown and white Jorvik Warmblood. Miranda saw Zoe's eyes light up. 

"Hidalgo!" She cried, her eyes wide. She called all brown and white paints, 'Hidalgo', it was a favorite movie of hers. Josh had picked the perfect horse for her to borrow. 

'Well, actually she's Moon Magic, but you can call her that, she won't mind," Josh chuckled. He helped the girl onto the horse, and started adjusting stirrups and such. The Bobcat girls were calling out advice on proper riding technique and scrambling to find a helmet in her size. 

"I need to know if you kidnapped my kid or what." Miranda gripped Jamies arm, demanding answers, now that the girl was preoccupied. 

"He brought her back. A couple weeks ago. I had to miss a few days of work but the neighbor lady agreed to watch her. She's been having fun there with the goats and chickens and stuff." 

"He brought her back?? What happened to..."

"They're uh... having one of their own." He lowered his voice. "According to Zoe, there won't be room for _her_ with the baby coming. He couldn't handle _one_  kid for a couple months, barely even a season, I can't imagine what he'll do with a baby." Jamie said with a clenched jaw. He never really spoke of his distaste for Mirandas ex, but he couldn't hide it either. 

"And school?" Miranda pressed, waving at the girl as Josh led her around the paddock. "Wasn't she in school?"

"He said they 'didn't trust' the schools there and didn't want to pay for private school. I don't think he even tried. He just.. left her on the porch like a puppy. I..." He clenched his fists but then released them, shaking his head. "I don't know what that idiot judge was thinking. But at any rate, she went for a couple of weeks to the one near home, but there still a bunch of paperwork they need to have signed by you. We've been doing ok- just... missed you a real whole lot. But then I thought, Mark and Eric work remotely, why couldn't I? They okayed it last week. And so here we are." He leaned into whisper "They lent me a horse to ride but I don't know that I'll be much of a stable girl." He chuckled. 

Miranda was still shocked and tearful but she laughed along. She squeezed Jamies hand and they watched as Zoe beamed from atop her borrowed pony. Josh had handed her the reins and she walked the horse in a circle all on her own. Jamie turned to her. 

"Its really nice here, I can see why you'd want to stay. I honestly thought we could just grab you and head home but apparently not.." Jamie laughed. 

"Oh stay for a while. It'll grow on you." Miranda wrapped her arm around him. "Until you try and find a wi-fi signal." She laughed. 

"Wait... no wait a second I need that." Jamie was suddenly serious. "I have games to code!" 

Miranda shook her head. 'Well, why don't we head up to Fort Pinta, we can grab dinner and see about your wi-fi." Zoe had reached them, and the trio walked over to where Silver and Bullet waited. 

"Oh- I think that's where the manager suggested.. she said there wasn't much room here..."

Miranda snorted. "Yeah she wasn't going to board a strange dude with seven hundred other girls." 

"Ah. Understandable."

They mounted their respective horses and headed up the path towards the Fort. Zoe was unusually quiet, but Miranda saw a look of concentration on her face. She was probably trying to remember all the advice she'd been given. She didn't know much about Moon Magic, the paint, but the mare seemed incredibly patient with the child on her back. Miranda made a mental know to thank Josh later. 

"You doing ok Zo?"

"Yup. I'm a cowgirl. Do we live here now?" The girl asked brightly as her horse pushed between their dappled steeds to lead the way. 

"Ahh... no. We'll head home eventually." Miranda smiled at Jamie, who seemed relieved. 

"You and me and Jamie and your horse and his horse and Hidalgo-Moon-Magic?" Zoe chirped. 

"Uh huh. And Pepper." Miranda mumbled, hoping Jamie hadn't caught it.

"And whom?" He had. 

"myotherhorse. Oh and Danger Girl." Miranda blushed and clucked at Silver to move faster, trying to catch up with the paint. 

"Wait... what are we going to do with five horses?" Jamie shouted, urging his horse faster to catch up with the girls. 

"Six if I can catch that wild mustang that's been roaming around here! I'm just an apple away!" Miranda laughed, enjoying the wind whipping through her hair. It was one of Jorviks beautiful breezy days. The sky was blue and full of poufy clouds. She had her Jamie and her Zoe, her big and little sunshine. A season had passed, and this new one was shaping up to be even better. 

"I guess we can figure something out..." Jamie said, mostly to himself. Jorvik was very different from his own hometown in Michigan, but what he had seen of it reminded him of summers spent at his grandmothers cabin, on island upstate, and brought back happy memories of vacations there. He wasn't a horse person, but felt at ease on the smooth gaited gelding. Mostly he was just marveling at the change in Miranda. He'd seen her in happier times, but never this happy, and even then not for years. She was not the depressed and broken person that he'd driven to the airport months earlier. If this place was so good for her, maybe they could stay awhile. 

As long as there was decent wi-fi somewhere.

He caught up with Miranda and Zoe as they trotted down the road towards Fort Pinta, towards the sunset, and a new chapter in their lives. 


End file.
